


x

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, M/M, Stink Kink, ball worship, dub-con, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: He’s been out at the club since sunset--and now that it’s well past two in the morning, Genji thought it would be safe to come back home. That the castle would be quiet and the halls would be empty, and he could slip into his room and wash off his makeup and rest until dawn.But of course, Genji should know better than to hinge his actions on good fortune.





	x

He’s been out at the club since sunset--and now that it’s well past two in the morning, Genji thought it would be safe to come back home. That the castle would be quiet and the halls would be empty, and he could slip into his room and wash off his makeup and rest until dawn.

But of course, Genji should know better than to hinge his actions on good fortune.

No sooner has he walked inside his bedroom and stripped off his clothes--they reek of cigarettes and stale perfume and are stained with various shades of lipstick, and he will have to find a way to sneak them into the washer later--than Genji hears the creak of the floorboards behind him, the soft latching of the lock.

“Welcome home, my flighty little sparrow.”

Genji turns around, and Sojiro’s closeness is enough to startle him backward, have him falling onto his bed. His father chuckles at the display and reaches into his pocket, pulling out something and tossing it in the air, catching it, keeping it mostly hidden from Genji’s view while he plays with it.

“I have something for you.”

Sojiro holds the little green tablet up, working it between his fingertips. Even from where he sits on his bed, Genji can see the smiley face pressed into the pill, and he feels his blood rush with a sudden, searing surge of want.

Sojiro always gets his hands on the absolute best drugs, and no amount of begging or blowjobs has ever gotten him to spill his supplier.

“I know you want it,” he says, coming forward slowly, his free hand grabbing at his obi to tug it free. The belt falls to the floor around his feet and when Sojiro advances again, his strong thigh makes robe part, revealing the naked, sweat-glistening body beneath to Genji’s gaze. “It’s in your nature...you’re just a little whore, addicted to whatever makes you feel good. Isn’t that right?”

Genji tries to reply, and finds his mouth suddenly far too dry for words. Instead he licks his lips, tasting the strawberry-flavoured lipstick painted on them and dipping his head, staring down at the wooden floor and trying to ignore the heat that rushes into his cheeks as he considers his options.

He could tell Sojiro no, could push him away--could try to fight when his father forces it anyway, could tell himself that he put his all into resisting when he’s manhandled down, could try to make himself believe he doesn’t enjoy it when Sojiro has his way with him--but ultimately, he’s right.

He’s always right.

“Well, Sparrow?” 

Genji looks up to find Sojiro smiling, something in his face open and eager; he already knows the answer, just as much as Genji does, but experience tells Genji that he’s not going to be pleased until he hears the words from his youngest’s mouth.

So he doesn’t bother to fight.

“Yes, papa.” He slides off the bed as Sojiro comes closer, and waits for his father to comfortably sit before he sinks down onto his knees between those thick spread thighs, running his hands over the muscle there and feeling the crisp, coarse hair pass under his palms. His eyes stay trained upward, locked on the tiny little pill held in Sojiro’s fingers--the promise of a reward, if he can be good--and he tracks it as Sojiro reaches down, placing the tablet on the swell of his balls, right over the seam.

Sojiro’s smile turns wicked. “If you want it, lick it off.”

No sooner has the command left Sojiro’s mouth than Genji is leaning forward.

Immediately he’s overcome by the smell--the acrid, earthy musk of Sojiro’s balls, the stink of his unwashed cock, the sour tang of his sweaty skin--and when the first swipe of his tongue goes right up the middle of Sojiro’s sac, the bitter taste of the tablet on Genji’s palate is soon lost in the wash of salty sweat that floods his mouth. 

Sojiro moans above him, arching his hips up into Genji’s mouth to meet his soft lips; one of his hands finds Genji’s unruly hair, tangling in it and dragging Genji’s head over his groin, not unlike he might a sponge if he was bathing. All Genji can do is close his eyes and let himself be used, grimace at the feeling of Sojiro’s sweat making his eyeshadow smear, and try to suck on the remains of the bitter powdery flavour that coats his tongue to remind himself just what he’s doing this all for.

And not a minute later, he doesn’t even need to.

The drug races through his system and Genji’s eyes flutter open as it lights up his blood, burning through his veins and leaving a tingly kind of warmth in its wake. The sensation makes him feel light as air and affectionate, unreasonably so; he presses his face forward without any prompting and fits his lips around one of Sojiro’s balls, slurping noisily as he suckles at the loose, warm skin, leaving stains of pink in his wake.

“That’s it,” Sojiro breathes, petting a hand through Genji’s hair instead of grasping it--now that his youngest is high, there’s no need to keep cajoling him into servicing him. “Good boy...good boy, Genji. Keep it up, baby boy…”

And Genji nods, nuzzling under the fat, heavy length of Sojiro’s shaft so he can get at the base of Sojiro’s cock and balls, sucking the warm skin past his lips to clean every drop of sweat away. He pulls off his father’s balls with a noisy pop and licks his lips, leaning into Sojiro’s hand when it comes to cup his cheek.

“You’re doing so good,” Sojiro murmurs, using a thumb to wipe away one of the streaks of makeup that has run down from Genji’s eye before he gives his cheek a tender pat. “You’re going to give papa a nice tongue bath, aren’t you? Clean me up?”

Genji nods blearily, completely oblivious to the string of drool that connects his lips to Sojiro’s hand when he pulls back. He dives back into Sojiro’s groin with a hungry noise, starting at the dark, damp space behind Sojiro’s heavy balls and licking all the way up to the tip of his ruddy cock, tasting the pre-cum gathered there and savouring it just as much as Sojiro’s sweat. He repeats the motion, then again, sloppier each time; replacing all the moisture on Sojiro’s groin with his own spit before sucking that up too, desperate for anything that tastes like his father, desperate to satisfy that urge boiling and churning in his gut.

He can feel himself getting hard, his cock perking up between his thighs; but he ignores it, for now. If he hasn’t cum by the time Sojiro deems his bath complete--an unlikely possibility, if the way white-hot pleasure pools and coils in the bottom of his belly and makes his nerves burn is any indication--then he can jerk himself off later with the taste of his papa’s sweat still in his mouth and his stink saturating his nose. 

He isn’t worried about his own completion. Kneeling between Sojiro’s legs with his head tucked up against one strong thigh, his lips fastened around one of the balls that bore him and his lipstick smeared over Sojiro’s stiff cock and ecstasy flooding his body, all Genji cares about is being a good boy for daddy.


End file.
